


恶果

by Zhoulinyumu



Category: S - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhoulinyumu/pseuds/Zhoulinyumu





	恶果

【超懿H18】恶果

甜的，我不爱虐自己。

司马懿同情被排斥的人，他仇恨人间，他讨厌一切被规定好的命运，他生于黑暗，内心却比烛光还要温柔。  
他没有爱过人间吗？他没有爱过这里吗？他有爱过人吗？  
亦或者说，爱过自己吗？马超没有问过司马懿，他也并不是很希望知道。这只是他贪婪的占有怀里的人的借口，这份欲望混杂着最原始的爱意和暴戾，他很热，连同现在正激烈跳动的心脏，爱慕和满足几乎充斥了他的灵魂。他俯下头，吻着司马懿苍白的脖颈，湿濡的舌一点一点吸吮温热的侧颈。司马懿觉得痒，他脖子在泛红，他觉得舒服，他喜欢被舔舐，他——有欲望。很久以前，他就对他徒弟有欲望，每一次马超赤裸的眼神都在他浑身上下打量，他很清楚那是什么，包裹在黑色外衣的身体在升腾，即使沦为俘虏，他并不在乎。司马懿仇恨文明和知识，预言的因果让人陷入无可救药的轮回，天书的存在给他的人生拉上了黑色的帷幕，他不拒绝亲近和旁人的爱意，他喜欢把这些牢牢的，掌握在自己手里。  
他的上衣总算被马超剥了个干净，黑发散乱的在床单上，额前两缕黑白相间的发丝搭在胸前。不知道马超是有意还是无意，搂着司马懿的腰肢，唇舌卷这那头发包裹住他的乳头，舌尖反复摩裟这一点，挑逗吸吮，手上揉捏掐按着精瘦的腰肢。  
一双手顺着马超流畅后背肌肉线条摸上去，扣着一节一节的颈椎骨向上游动，富有性暗示的捏了捏身上不肖徒弟结实的肩臂。  
马超抬头就看见自己老师垂眼帘饶有兴趣的看着他，神秘高傲的军师现在就在自己身下，冰蓝色的眼睛泛泪，浑身都是粉的，刚刚被啃过的乳尖还在空气中挺立着。那张常年不暴露在阳光中的苍郁脸庞放下所有戒备给自己敞开，他几乎瞬间就被身体里的火热给支配。他吻着司马懿的唇舌，或者说是恶狠狠的啃噬他的灵魂，他们互相在欲望中交缠不放。司马懿一声闷喘，粗重的呼吸声伴随着后穴被人拓开而加重。他能感受到自己那好徒弟的手指在翻搅后面的肠肉，那里已经很湿了，带着薄茧的手指在往深处探，里面的甬道又热又敏感，在拼命挤压和排斥外来的手指。  
马超只感觉自己身下硬得难受，他搂着司马懿的肩臂给他翻了个身，火热的坚挺上下摩擦着温凉的臀瓣缝隙。他看着他日夜肖想的老师现在就在身下，被他火热的性器一点点的刺穿，火热的内壁一瞬间就将他包裹，马超狠狠的撕碎般碾压内庭。司马懿的后背僵硬的像块木头，他侧着头用力呼吸着空气，显然疼得不轻，后背的蝴蝶骨和附着在旁边的肌肉线条全部都在一瞬间和疼痛开始对抗僵持。他不知道自己在抵抗什么，他几乎无法思考，只感觉到后面的人开始放慢动作，慢慢抽送再缓缓抽送到深处，快感犹如潮水般拍打他的躯体，他的后腰，他的每一块肌肉和细胞。年轻火热的躯体不断的负接触，互相碰撞，他渐渐放松，任由后面的人将他拖入漆黑的欲望深渊。  
马超见他已经完全进入状态，也再不压抑抽送的节奏，握住他的臀瓣开始狠狠的在里面鞭挞，脸颊却亲昵的蹭着司马懿的侧脸，“师父......仲达”。  
耳朵边传来的热息和后背露骨莽撞的挺动一样，全是包含着情欲和潮气，只是司马懿现在突然听到这称呼有点想笑，他笑自己，但他从不后悔什么，从他一无所有那一天起，他注定与粘稠无边的黑色为伴。而身后这个狼崽子抱着他做爱，无法被忽视的力度和热度被后穴紧紧包裹吞吐，这一切一切都在试图溺死他，来自灵魂的快感让他不停的去回应身上的躯体，他甚至捉着对方有力的肩膀，翻身过去将笔直的腿挂在徒弟腰间。他的唇舌微张，把下巴放在马超脖颈间，眼神迷蒙，他被年轻人不可收拾的欲望顶得几乎散架，马超时常给他的感觉是个孤僻的少年，但是像一堆燃烧的篝火，噼里啪啦炸破黑色的沼泽。  
他突然得意，得意有些东西，它在暗处肆意生长，超破预言和命运，本来该贯透司马懿的喉管，现在却变成了色情的啃咬，他沦为俘虏，却又似床笫情侣。他们本来有相似之处，不过司马懿没有要回到的故乡。恍惚间有白光闪过，头脑张飞发昏，小腹全全被灌满了白色的体液，他暗骂一声就被疲惫席卷大脑，沉沉睡去。  
夜色下的帐篷刚结束一场春色，马超披衣起身，用手掀起一角看外面的星子。他返回床边看着司马懿，抵着他的额头轻轻想，这定是没有因的，只是一开见到这个人，心脏就变得难受，变得不满足，沉沦于此，爱上这片黑色，是他的果。


End file.
